


Ложись спать

by Taracsacum



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Future FicMarried Peter Parker/Tony Stark, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Тони опустился на матрас, устраиваясь поудобнее, и притянул Питера к себе.- Привет, малыш, - сказал он, обнимая парня и выводя пальцами узоры на его спине.- Привет, папочка, - выдохнул Питер, склоняясь к шее Старка и оставляя на ней поцелуй, затем ещё один и ещё. Он запустил руку в волосы мужчины и провёл большим пальцем по седым волоскам на виске, касаниями спускаясь к бороде.





	Ложись спать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come To Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028859) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 

Питер медленно открыл глаза, выбираясь из оков сна и прислушиваясь. Он лениво перевернулся на спину, ещё не до конца проснувшись. Он не понял, что же его разбудило, ну, пока не услышал ругательства Тони, оброненные сквозь зубы. Мужчина споткнулся и выругался снова.

Парень раздражённо вздохнул, недовольный тем, что его вырвали из такого прекрасного сна, но долго злиться он не мог. С работой Тони в «Старк Индастриз», которая выпадала на ночное время, сон со Старком в одной постели был редкостью. Но после того, как они поженились, Тони всеми силами старался исправить эту ситуацию.

Питер настолько привык засыпать с мужчиной, особенно после их медового месяца, что уснуть одному ему удавалось с большим трудом. Он всегда долго ворочался и спал очень чутко, поэтому жаловаться на то, что Тони пришёл к нему, без разницы во сколько, ему было не резон.

— Иди сюда, — пробормотал парень хриплым ото сна голосом. Паркер не знал, как поздно — или рано — он проснулся, так как по льющемуся из огромных окон тусклому свету, единственному источнику освещения в комнате, ничего нельзя было понять.

Он приподнялся на локтях, сонно моргая, тем самым пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте. Питер потянулся к мужчине руками и улыбнулся, услышав смех Тони, раздавшийся где-то в глубине комнаты. Паркер наблюдал за тем, как Старк стягивает с себя одежду, оставаясь обнажённым, и подходит к нему.

— Ложись спать, папочка, — сказал парень, понимая, что это прозвучало как-то плаксиво, но он знал, что Тони не обратит на это внимания.

— Прости, милый. Я разбудил тебя? — спросил Старк, Питер кивнул, чуть откидывая одеяло, освобождая место мужчине.

Тони опустился на матрас, устраиваясь поудобнее на спине, и притянул парня к себе. Питер засмеялся, поёрзав у Старка между ног, и лёг ему на грудь, уткнувшись подбородком в шрам. Он знал, что это больше не причиняет Тони боли, и расслабился.

— Привет, малыш, — сказал мужчина, обнимая парня и выводя пальцами узоры на его спине.

— Привет, папочка, — выдохнул Питер, осыпая его шею поцелуями. Он запустил руку в волосы мужчины и провёл большим пальцем по седым волоскам на висках, касаниями спускаясь к бороде. — Где ты был?

— Я просто работал, прости, что так поздно, — ответил Тони, и Паркер хитро сощурился, когда Старк скользнул рукой к ягодицам парня. Он знал, что они оба слишком устали для чего-то большего, но это касание тёплой и родной ладони было приятным. Питер одобрительно сдавленно простонал, когда Старк чуть сжал его ягодицу, и поцеловал мужчину в грудь.

— Тебе надо было работать, — обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу парень, взгляд Тони потемнел от этого детского жеста, хотя Паркеру уже было почти тридцать. — Мне пришлось засыпать одному.

— Прости, — искренне ответил мужчина, будто извинялся за что-то ужасное. Питер улыбнулся, закрывая глаза, его сердце было готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Всё в порядке, теперь-то ты здесь, — успокоил Тони парень, вдыхая его запах, запах своего мужа, и в полной темноте заглянул Старку в лицо. Он выглядел намного старше, чем в тот день, когда они впервые встретились, ему уже стукнуло шестьдесят, но он по-прежнему был шикарен.

— Я люблю тебя, — чуть срывающимся голосом сказал Питер.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, родной, — шепнул Тони в ответ. Паркер заснул, краем сознания чувствуя, как Старк целует его в лоб.


End file.
